


Role Reversal

by remuslives23



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least Ianto was still making the coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Title:** Role Reversal  
 **Author:** **remuslives23**  
 **Rating:** PG15  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Jack/Ianto; Gwen  
 **Word Count:** 528  
 **Summary:** At least Ianto was still making the coffee.  
 **Notes:** Written for **star54kar** for the **lover100** prompt: slave. Unbeta'd.  
 **Contains:** sexual references  
 **Disclaimer:** This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by Russell T Davies. No money is being made and no offense is intended. Characters are of legal age for sexual situations.

* * *

Gwen watched with an expression of amused confusion as Jack slid Ianto's coat off and hung it carefully on the coat rack beside his own. She rested her chin on her fist as, rapt, she watched Jack fall into step behind Ianto as he strode across the Hub floor, a curiously submissive set to his frame.

It had been an odd day. Normally, it would be Ianto taking Jack's coat, Ianto walking that perfectly measured two steps behind, but this was just the latest of the baffling role reversals she'd been witness to today.

Jack running up to the tourist office to fetch some papers Ianto needed.

Jack looking to Ianto for permission before helping himself to a pastry.

Jack doing the lunch run.

Jack disappearing into the toilets five minutes before Ianto also headed in that direction then returning with swollen lips and a bulge in his trousers that made Gwen blush and hide a giggle behind her hand.

Jack remaining silent despite the blatant openings for sexual innuendo Ianto had been providing all day.

It was disconcerting, but it was also so obviously some kind of game between the two of them so Gwen just observed, storing up material so she could take the piss out of Jack when the game ended.

Ianto peeled off, heading for the kitchen after gesturing to Jack that he should keep going up to Jack's office. Gwen sighed in relief. At least Ianto was still making the coffee.

* * *

Once Gwen had left for the day, Ianto called Jack to him. 'I feel like relaxing in the tub tonight,' he said mildly, keeping his eyes on his computer screen. 'Would you draw me a bath?'

Jack inclined his head. 'Certainly,' he murmured deferentially, spinning on his heel immediately and heading for the private bathroom attached to his quarters.

Ianto waited until he'd disappeared before letting his smirk break through. He hadn't thought that Jack could do it but the other man had been the perfect batman today.

It had been a challenge issued half-heartedly last night while Ianto's pants were around his ankles and his cock in Jack's mouth. Jack had picked it up and run with it, though, smugly declaring while licking Ianto's come from the corners of his mouth that being Ianto's willing slave for the day would be a piece of cake.

And he'd done it. Jack had been perfectly tractable in a way that had made Ianto's cock ache with startling intensity; capitulating to Ianto's every whim, silently asking for approval before making a move, looking after Ianto with such consideration that it made his chest tighten.

While he loved feeling needed, gained satisfaction from being the one who always had Jack's back, it was nice to be on the other side for a change. And, thought Ianto as he shut down his computer and got to his feet, now the day was over, Jack was about to be thoroughly rewarded for his care and attention. Ianto opened a drawer and removed a tube of lube, putting it in his trouser pocket before shucking his jacket and tie and following Jack to his quarters.

fin.


End file.
